Tangerine
by ThunderThighs
Summary: Re-upload of a previous story. Incoming freshman Christine goes to her first highschool party, and her struggle to find her friend Mitch while evading the wrath of senior girls out to get her takes her on an interesting journey through the trials of 70's highschool life. Hell, maybe freshman year wont be so bad.
1. Sweet Emotion

**Hey, this is a re-upload of a story i made when I was like 14 and I've had a weird urge to keep it going (maybe my life's falling apart). I can't get into my old account because I can't remember the email. If youve already read the last upload this is an updated version, I cut out a bunch of exposition that didn't really need to be there. I don't really expect this to get much reads honestly its just a cathartic feeling to continue old stories. Anyway hope whoever reads this enjoys it? **

The minutes leading up to the summer of 1976 were some of the most nerve-wracking in Christine's life. Looking back at those moments as a woman, she would think about how stupid she was being at the time. As she grew up she was married, ran for school president, and rode The Rattler at Six Flags, but still she couldn't match the feeling of being stuck in that Junior High classroom, smelling stale sweat and bubble gum and reading the same line in Romeo and Juliet over and over again.

She was sitting at the her desk quietly, like she always did. The worn thin book held together by tape and her freckled fingers. Christine hadn't turned the page in perhaps 25 minutes. Of course this went unnoticed by her class, just as everything else did. Red converse ankles were folded underneath her chair.

Her bushy red eyebrows creased in the center and she concentrated, trying to not think about the rush home and how unpleasant that was going to be. or maybe she could just stay behind and be humiliated. Chris decided to only do it if Sabrina was, which seemed fair. And even though she had that sorted out, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Her mind went on to other things, like what she was going to wear that night, at the last junior high party.

She had to make this one count, because she'd skipped all but a few of those in the past, and was now left with a less than stellar set of social skills. She'd never even kissed anybody before, and there was no way she was going into freshman year without kissing a dumb boy first.

Maybe she'd go for Carl. Carl was nice, he liked her, he was her friend. But he was a few inches shorter than her though... she wasn't sure how that was going to work. The guy's supposed to be taller than the girl, right? At least, that's what Christine had been taught, by her older sisters and by society itself.

Maybe Mitch? No, gross. They were practically brother and sister, and there'd be no way she could face Jodi if she found out. Jodi was probably one of her best friends in the world, even though she was four years older.

Maybe she'd just find someone, who cares who it is. Just some random guy to get it over with, so she can move on with her life.

Her eyes had moved from her book to the window. It was a nice day outside, and Chris longed to be out there. Not doing any sports or anything, god no. She'd given up on that a long time ago. Just sitting in the soft green grass, her head clear of worries about the coming year.

She dragged her eyes back to the page.

'What, drawn, and talk of peace? I hate the word. As I hate hell, and all Montagues, and thee.' Chris read Tybalt's line again in her head. Not really understanding, or caring. Straight to the window her eyes went again, but this time it was at the sound of a car pulling up outside the school.

"Okay you freshman fucks! Listen up!" A voice yelled from outside, further amplified by the supermarket-style microphone he had. "It's your lucky day," The whole class looked out the window, and Christine winced at the harshness of his words.

"Usually you'd be spending your freshman summer getting you're asses busted, and running for your worthless little hides. But this year because we feel so sorry for ya, we're gonna take it easy on ya, and save us all a lot of time." Chris smiled slightly to herself, knowing that none of this applied to her and the worst she'd leave school today with was grazed knees and a bruised ego.

"So if you meet here," The man outside gestured to the place where he stood "Right here after school, _today, _you only get one lick from each of us. But if you run like cowards, well, it's open season all summer long boys."

Chris turned to the boys behind her, a grin plastered on her face. "Shut up." Mitch mumbled from his position at the window, and she put up her hands in mock surrender, turning back to her seat.

"Oh yeah Mitch Kramer?"

Chris' head whipped around again, this time with an expression of total fear. Mr Payne, who was seated at the front, grinning, gave no help to the boys, or Chris. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself more than the boys outside were.

"Mitchy, Mitchy Mitchy Mitchy," The man let out a lazy laugh and Chris got up to look with Carl, pulling down the off-white blinds with two fingers. She got a better look at them then.

And there he was, Don-fucking-Dawson.

He went around with Christine's sister, Vivian, when she was a senior and he was a junior. And even though he felt completely emasculated by the fact that he was dating a girl older, and an inch taller than him, he knew that he could never get anything better than Viv.

She had curly hair, just like Christine. But her hair wasn't the bright orange-red that stuck out in odd directions like Chris'. Hers was more of a wave. A graceful wave that flowed down her back. Stained pale gold from the sun. She also tanned instead of burned, and had the powerful ability to walk in heels without rolling an ankle.

Sometimes Christine felt like she was constantly both sticking out and also being completely ignored. Maybe it was middle-child syndrome, or maybe it was an elaborate joke that everyone was in on except for her. Where the entire student body of her middle school decided to prank her by pretending that she was invisible. These thoughts sank the girl back into her chair, staring at the same page of Romeo and Juliet but not reading anything.

And just like that, the bell rang.


	2. Highway Star

**II**

"Chrissy _baby"_ a sickeningly sweet voice poured over me like honey, I winced in anticipation as Jodi's long fingernails gripped into my upper arms.

"I-I told you Jodie I'm not _comfortable_ with that…" I was still talking as she steered me in the direction of the truck. I shot a look behind me at Sabrina, my much-appreciated sister in arms of social apprehension. She smiled nervously, took a step back, and lifted two fingers in a small wave.

"That's stupid Chris, if _I _had to do it, then you definitely have to do it" She all-but lifted me into the bed of the truck. I sat next to Lori Baxter, who immediately gripped my hand in white-hot terror.

"Does that mean Sabrina has to as well?" I went outside my usual regard for the benefit of my friend, shooting her a shit-eating grin. Her small smile turned into a nervous laugh.

"Are you a freshman?" Jodie asked her.

"Yeah"

"Well are you in or are you out?"

"...In" I clapped in joy, an excuse to release Lori's sweaty palm. I tapped the seat next to me, my smile never fading.

My smile probably faded around the third air-raid, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I could go tits-to-gravel all day if I wanted, still won out over being beaten by wooden paddles until you couldn't sit down. The seniors watching was the most humiliating part. I never liked guys noticing me at the best of times, but the cat-calling was making my hands shake, and I hoped I wasn't about to start sweating through my shirt.

Darla's voice sounded like a fire alarm, loud, continuous, and it struck fear into the hearts of whoever heard it. But instead of looking for a fire you'd see a sharp-faced and well-groomed girl, chewing gum like a cow grazing on grass. My older sister had told me about her, nothing good but also nothing interesting enough to be worth remembering. Even while being hazed I was still thinking about Viv. It was hard not to while she was standing in the parking lot too, smoking by her car, watching the carnage unfold through her tinted round lenses. I made eye contact with her as I laid on the ground, she flicked me a wave and I was about to wave back when another torrent ripped through Darla.

"_-Prickteases _can't follow _instructions_… we're just gonna have to try something else won't we? Seniors!"

I saw the senior girls grab condiment bottles out of the truck bed and clenched my eyes shut. I felt a small hand grasp mine and I looked over into the eyes of poor Lori Baxter, yet again using me as a life raft. She was a small girl, runt of the litter with skinny chicken legs and brown hair that was cropped at her collarbones. She was shaking like she'd seen a scary movie or something. I was embarrassed, but even I wouldn't put my fear on display like that. Senior girls smell fear, and I was putting myself in harms way by associating with her.

Soon enough I was covered in enough ketchup to stock a Wendy's and my hair was thickened with flour. Washing it out would probably take up the entire summer, which helped in this case since I'd decided i would rather stay inside all summer than have to deal with Darla again. I thought the ordeal was over so I stood up and shook off my shirt, took a step to leave but got my shoulders firmly grasped by a blonde girl i didn't know the name of. "Uh uh uh honey," she giggled, walking me over to a car where a group of three senior boys stood. She paused in front of them and looked behind them, where a few cars back my sister was standing with her arms folded. "Hey Viv!" she said cheerfully.

Vivian unfolded her arms to wave "Hey Simone, take it easy on my sister alright?" and she paused before adding in a mocking tone "she's _sensitive" _

Simone laughed a bright, melodic laugh before Vivian stepped into her car and peeled out of the parking lot. As soon as Vivian's Datsun turned the corner and out of sight, Simone forced me down onto my knees. I felt rocks dig into me, I hoped they didn't break the skin.

"Now!" She exclaimed, "I want you to propose to Mr Ronald Slater here." She was unable to hide her delight, almost shaking with suppressed laughter. Oh god, I hadn't noticed Dawson sitting right there, and when I looked over to him he was staring at me like I was only a disembodied torso.

Slater waved his hands lazily in front of him in protest "No Simone, not me, find someone else for this shit man I don't wanna be a part of it" as he said that Simone dug her nails into my shoulder and I yelped and tugged away.

Wiping a bit of mustard off my nose I rolled my eyes "Will you marry me?" I asked.

Simone walked off, and with a cautionary look behind me I started to get up. "Hold on girl," said Don "What are you gonna provide for my boy Slater here?"

I sat down cross-legged and leaned back, propping myself up with one arm '_play it cool Christine, play it cool' _"Anything he wants, I guess." I kept my eyes on Don, even though he was an asshole, he was a familiar asshole who I could make eye contact with for more than a second.

"Whoa did you hear that man, _anything you want_" Don reached over Floyd and slapped Slaters back. I got a good look at the guy for the first time, he was cute I guess, in a sort of deadbeat stoner way. He looked horrified though and was looking at me nervously. I smiled at him and he looked away. I got up again, picking out debris from my hair and walked away in the direction of the groundskeepers shed. Don called out after me, a barrage of insults probably but i was trying to ignore him.  
The shed was tucked away from the rest of the school, most people probably didn't even know it was there. I didn't until Viv showed me that it was a good place to sit when you wanted to get away from it all. I unravelled a hose and kicked off my shoes, stuffing my socks in them afterwards. I began to hose myself down, cleaning all the mess off my clothes and untangling my hair under the downpour.

I heard a throat clear behind me, it was Slater. I shut the water off and crossed my hands in front of my chest, self conscious that my white shirt had probably gone see-through. "Sorry about that back there" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine," I said "You didn't do anything, Don's just an asshole."

"Yeah kinda…" he trailed off "So Vivian's your sister huh?"

"Yeah, are you really good friends with her or something?"

"Nah not really," he laughed nervously "She used to go with Dawson so I used to see her a lot, she's a cool chick."

I snorted "Yeah try living with her."

"So what's your name?"

"Christine" I said plainly "I hate it"

"Why? It's a cute name." I didn't respond. We stood there in silence for a few seconds before I started the hose up again, lifting my arms above my head to try and get everything out of my hair, which was annoyingly thick.

"Hey did'ya wanna go to a party tonight? Pickford's having a huge one while his parents are out for the weekend"

I shut the water off again, finally clean. He handed me the flannel shirt wrapped around his waist and I took it gladly. "Well, I would but I don't really have a way to get there"

"We can come pick you up, around 8:30 or something like that."

"Sure." I smiled "I'll give this back to you tonight." and with that I walked off in the direction of the bus stop, after a few yards I looked back to see him watching me as I walked away.


	3. School's Out

**III**

"Hair, eyeshadow, shoes, lipgloss," Vivian was pacing back and forth counting out out on her fingers, before swivelling to face christine "Perfume!" she clicked her fingers before grabbing an ornate glass bottle from her bedside table and spraying it on Christine's neck. "Hands out." she ordered, and sprayed it on her younger sisters wrists "_Dab _your wrists together, don't rub. It bruises the top notes of the scent."

Christine was sitting on her sister's bed, sitting next to her younger sister Lisa who was staring dumbfounded at the two of them. Lisa was going into her first year of junior high in the fall and was resisting any aspect of femininity, practically sleeping in a backwards baseball cap. Christine got up to look in the mirror and surveyed herself. She looked older, her messy orange hair looked purposefully messy. She was wearing a tight black-and-white striped shirt tucked into green corduroys, and had spent the last hour or two being meticulously groomed. Every black head expunged, eyebrows plucked and spots erased with cover-up. "Thanks Viv, really." She said, still looking in the mirror.

"No problem babe," she started "Just promise me tonight that you're just going to the junior high dance okay? I saw you with Pink and Slater and I just don't trust those guys,"

"Viv I'm just going to the game and then the dance and then home I _swear."_

"I know you say that Chris, but I don't trust you around them either. You aren't even fifteen yet and you should make sure that you're doing things the right way. That means no drinking or anything okay?"

"You know you aren't my mom right?" Lisa wandered off into the hallway.

"I wish I was sometimes... someone's gotta look out for you."

"I'm fine, Honest. I'll be home at like 11 or something, and if I'm sleeping at Sabrina's I'll call." Christina turned back to the mirror and fluffed up her hair, "Is daddy asleep already?"

"Yeah," Viv chuckled.

"Wow it's not even five yet." Christine applied another layer of clear lip gloss.

"Well he's been drinking since 11, so it's understandable."

"Oh, right." Christine sighed. "Well I'm going over to the Kramer's to wait for Mitch, I'll probably see you later on tonight."

Vivian gave her sister a small wave and moved towards her record player picking a vinyl off her shelf. Chris crept down the stairs and passed her sleeping father quickly, trying not to wake him.

When she knocked on the Kramer's front door Jodi opened it "Hey Chrissy- Oh my gooooood!" she exclaimed with a wide mouth, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the house "You look just like Rita Hayworth girl what did Vivian do to you?" The loudness of her voice indicated that she was home alone, until she screamed out "Hey mitch come down and look at Christine!"  
Mitch loudly walked down the stairs into the living room in his baseball gear, looking green with nerves "What am I supposed to be looking at?" He said.

"She looks like a _girl, _duh" Jodie paused for a second and added "Is that Viv's shirt?"

Chris blushed in embarrassment, Mitch let out a laugh "I _knew _didn't own a shirt like that." he pointed to her exposed midriff and Chris folded her arms over her stomach.

"Well I had to wear something tonight, I can't exactly go out in the rags I usually wear." She snarled at her best friend.

"Plus, you're trying to get Carl to kiss you at the dance tonight right?" Mitch kept on laughing at her "Sabrina told me."

"Shut up I swear to god, I don't even like Carl anymore I've got my eye on somebody else now thanks."

"And who would that be?" Asked Jodie.

"None of your business." she put her hands on her hips, "Are we going now Mitch or what? Don't you have to schedule getting your ass beat after this game?"

"Please don't remind me."

And they left, leaving Jodie behind. On the walk to the baseball diamond Mitch told Christine everything that went on that afternoon while she was busy getting hazed. She told Mitch what happened to her, leaving out the details of getting invited to a senior party, at the risk that he'd nag her not to go. She promised she would see him at the junior high dance, knowing that it was a small lie he would probably get over, and maybe she'd make an appearance anyway.

"So who was that guy you said you were going after again?" Mitch asked when they were about to arrive.

"Can't tell, not for you to know." she laughed and pushed him playfully "What about you? You got anyone in mind? I know damn well you haven't kissed anyone either Kramer."

"Well, Maddy Keller's alright I guess. I always see her looking at me in study hall."

Her blood boiled when she heard that name, and she wasn't sure why. It didn't matter what name he would've said, it made her upset to hear him name any girl he was interested in. Maybe she was just overprotective of her friend, and didn't want to see him get hurt.

"Maybe she's looking at you because you have something in your teeth." she grinned. Mitch jumped forward to push her over but she ran ahead and yelled again "Or maybe she can't stop looking at you because you're so ugly!" he chased her all the way to the baseball diamond when he stopped to catch his breath.

"You're gonna pay big for that." he said.

"So are you apparently," her eyes flicked to the gaggle of senior boys waiting in the stands with paddles. He gulped. "Good luck." she said simply, before jogging off to join a group of girls sitting in the back row.


End file.
